Passions Kindled
by pent-up-dragon
Summary: Some passions & flames arise during their 7th year of Hogwarts. HermioneLucius, DracoHarry
1. Desires

Passions Kindled  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own any of the Harry Potter characters! I merely use them for my own twisted reasons. Thanks J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: This story contains Mature Content and Themes, and Language, which is why it's rated R. If this kind of material offends you, then don't read it. BTW, this switches viewpoints between Harry, Draco, and Hermione (you'll know who's who). Stars signal a point-of-view change.  
  
Summary: Some passions and flames arise in the 7th year. HP/RW, HG/LM, HP/DM, LM/SS/HG pairings.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1 -- Desires  
  
As Harry Potter walked into Hogwarts for the first day of his last year, he knew that this year was going to be different. First of all, he had finally figured out why he dreamed of Ron in such a ... dirty ... way. Second, he saw that they once again had a new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, and that was a good thing, because their teacher for the past two years had been Professor Binns, as they hadn't been able to get anyone else for the job. And, third and lastly, he saw that Draco Malfoy had grown some, and now had a chiseled face, with no trace of baby fat, a tall, lean frame, and handsome long blonde hair. Yes, this year was most definitely going to be different.  
  
****  
  
Draco Malfoy glided into the Great Hall, and his eyes casually swept the room, looking for any interesting changes among his classmates. There was that dirty Mudblood, Granger. She did, however, look a little more attractive than last year, he had to admit to himself. There were the two Weasleys, sitting in their hand-me-down robes, looking quite thin and lanky. Ginny had grown some, and she was turning out to be quite a looker. Nice curved breasts that were large enough not to be hidden by her billowy robes. Then, Draco saw Harry Potter. He hated to admit it to himself, but for some reason he had stopped hating Harry two years ago, and now, staring at him, had to say that he was ... attracted to him. Draco saw Harry glance over at him, and he quickly turned his admiring stare into a glare. Harry quickly turned away, and Draco continued looking around the room. Before he could thoroughly think about how others looked, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.  
  
"As you all may have noticed, Professor Binns has finally realized that he has died, and he has crossed over to the other side. Therefore, I would like to introduce our new Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor, Professor Malfoy."  
  
Draco smirked as half the Gryffindor table gasped in shock and the other half grimaced in horror. Draco, of course, had known that his father had the position, and he was looking forward to getting full marks in Defense Against The Dark Arts.   
  
****  
  
Hermione gasped in shock as Professor Dumbledore announced that Lucius Malfoy would be teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts. She couldn't believe that Dumbledore had actually stooped so low as to hire another Death Eater to teach at the school. Lucius Malfoy had tried to kill Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and he had clearly professed his hate for them. She heard Ron mutter, "Shit, now there's TWO Malfoys?" Hermione looked up at Lucius Malfoy and saw in his eyes something she didn't recognize. Was it ... kindness?  
  
****  
  
Please R&R. You can compliment or flame. I like constructive criticism. 


	2. Wake Up Call

A/N: Sorry I didn't say so in my first chapter, but this story is taking place as if OotP didn't happen the way it actually did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2 -- Wake-Up-Call  
  
Harry walked down the long corridor outside the Great Hall and sighed a barely audible sigh as about twenty girls followed him. He hated it when they did that, and he wasn't sure exactly why they did either. Maybe it was because he had grown handsome over the last year, he supposed, but it was probably more likely just because he was extrememly famous now as the boy/man who had defeated Voldemort for good. Yes, he had managed to duel it out, and win, the summer before his seventh year at Hogwarts.  
  
He saw Ginny waving to him from down the corridor, and again he sighed. "Great," he thought. "Another day of pretending."  
  
As he drew closer to her, he plastered a smile on his face. "Hey, Ginn," he called to her. She gave him a smile back, and as he draped his arm around her shoulder, all the girls that had followed him gave one big collective sigh of disappointment and walked off.   
  
He and Ginny had been "dating" since the beginning of Harry's sixth year. It had been fun and perhaps even exciting in the beginning, but the relationship had long since lost it's luster. Now, Harry was just going through the motions. He wasn't sure if Ginny felt the same way. Sometimes it seemed to him as if she had the same phony smile on her face, and the same disappointed look that he felt he had sometimes as he realized that he would have to walk with her. However, he wasn't sure, because of course a lot of men are dolts about relationships, so he continued to pretend he was happily in love with Ron Weasley's little sister.  
  
Harry then realized that Ginny had been speaking to him; as she was now standing with her hands on her hips in front of him. "You weren't listening to a WORD that I said, were you?!" she asked accusitorily.   
  
"Uh, no?" he replied with an apologetic grin. Ginny glared at him for a second, then stormed away, yelling after her, "I'm leaving because if I stay I won't be able to stay mad at you! So good-bye!"  
  
Harry stared, confused, at her retreating back, then he turned to walk to his Potions class.   
  
He ran straight into Draco Malfoy.  
  
****  
  
Draco, at first, looked startled as Harry Potter swung into him. Of course, Draco had seen the back of Potter, but he hadn't known that the stupid oaf was going to turn around and run into him. Then, as the initial shock wore off, Draco noticed that Potter was looking at him in an odd, dazed sort of way. "What's the matter, Potter? Cat got your brain?" Draco smirked at his wit, then realized that Potter hadn't retorted something equally nasty. He was just standing there, with his hands hanging oddly in front of him.  
  
Then, Draco realized what Potter's problem was. He was disgusted and instantly backed away a couple feet. "Potter, you like men?! What, does my atractiveness overwhelm you? Get away from me before I turn you into a girl." With that Draco walked away, with Potter still looking sort of dazed behind him.  
  
As he turned a corner, Draco stopped walking. He hated to admit it, but the fact that Potter had been looking at him that way was kind of ... flattering. Draco shook his head viciously and thought, "Draco Malfoy, get those DISGUSTING thoughts out of your head before your mother, or worse, your father, finds out about them."  
  
With that, he headed off to Potions with his favorite professor, Severus Snape.  
  
****  
  
Hermione had been dreading her first Defense Against The Dark Arts class, as it was now taught by Lucius Malfoy. She had put a curse on herself the first day of class, which had resulted in giving her boils the size of walnuts. She had been sent to Madame Pomfrey, and she had rather successfully pushed the blame of the curse onto Pansy Parkinson. However, she couldn't feign illness again, so she pushed the thought out of her mind and walked slowly to the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom.  
  
When she arrived at the room, she realized that she didn't see either Harry or Ron sitting in the room. "Oh no," she thought, "I don't have either one of them in my class??"  
  
She dejectedly slouched into the room, a very un-Hermione kind of thing to do. Lucius Malfoy looked down at her as she took an empty seat next to Seamus Finnigan. Lucius stood up and strolled over to the desk that Hermione and Seamus now shared, and he had a small smile lurking on his face. "Ms. Granger, I presume?" he said in a low, silky voice that gave Hermione shivers.  
  
"Yes, Lu -- I mean, Professor Malfoy," she replied.  
  
"I've heard -- so much about you." Lucius' eyes glittered in the light of the chandolier hanging majestically from the ceiling. "I think we may need to ... split up the class." He cleared his throat then called loudly, "Everyone up! Now!" He began re-assigning the seats. As he finished, he noticed one empty seat. Then, Draco walked in, out of breath, his hair in disarray.  
  
"Sorry Fa -- Professor," he said, "that stup -- I mean, they made a scheduling mistake that I was unaware of."  
  
Lucius glared at the boy and told him to take his seat. Draco quickly rushed to his seat. Now, Hermione was sitting next to Draco Malfoy. "Oh, great," she thought exasperatedly, "now I have TWO Malfoys to deal with at one time."  
  
When Lucius wasn't looking, Draco leaned over and whispered, "Hey Mudblood, don't you go fucking with my class. I'm going to do great in this class, and if you don't stay out of my way ..." he made a vulgar motion with his lower body, and Hermione looked away, disgusted. She couldn't believe she had to deal with this kind of thing ALL year.  
  
****  
  
A/N: I tried to make this chapter a little longer; hopefully it's good. I'd appreciate comments and/or suggestions. Thanks :) 


	3. What?

A/N: Sorry for the long time it took me to write this next chapter. Perhaps if I got more reviews it would spark my creativity *hint hint* Anyway, I hope everyone who's reading this but NOT REVIEWING enjoys this next chapter.  
  
Thanks to Yasmin: Divine thing for your review. Yes, I will be continuing Draco and Harry's relationship. I am trying to do such without just saying "They were attracted and they had sex." LOL. Thank you for your support and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3 -- What?  
  
Harry had NOT enjoyed his Potions class. He had been expecting Draco to be in his class, and he had been looking forward to being able to stare at the back of that wonderfully blond head for a whole two hours. Instead, he found out that there had been a scheduling error, and that Draco had Defense Against the Dark Arts during this block.  
  
So, instead of enjoying two hours of handsome Malfoy, he had been stuck with two hours of mean, greasy Snape.  
  
Joy and rapture.  
  
Now, Harry was just trying to relax in the Common Room. Of course, he didn't even get that luxury, because Ron came into the room and wanted to discuss the latest first year girls. For some odd reason that Harry couldn't quite figure out, Ron had a thing for ... well ... REALLY young girls. Or perhaps that was just Harry's feelings, because he wasn't interested in girls. Maybe normal guys DID like young girls.   
  
Harry shrugged and Ron looked at him funny.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing ... just keep talking," Harry said in a bored tone.  
  
"Fine! If you want to be like that, I'll find someone who DOES appreciate my friendship!" With that, Ron stormed out of the Common Room, and left Harry feeling bewildered in front of the fire.  
  
Several hours later, Harry awoke, with a feeling of confusion. Where was he? Then he realized that he was sitting in front of the fireplace with Hermione staring at him like he was a ghost.  
  
"What, Hermione?"  
  
****  
  
"You talk in your sleep, Harry," Hermione replied, trying to keep her voice calm. "Do you remember what you were dreaming about?"  
  
Harry shook his head, and Hermione blushed slightly as she realized he had no idea what he had been talking about. Maybe no one else had heard him. Maybe she didn't have to tell him the ... disgusting things he had been saying. But, no, he was now looking worried and she knew that he would start to beg for her to tell him if she didn't say anything.  
  
"Well, Harry, see ... you were ... well ... how do I say this? You were saying some things about ... Draco."  
  
Harry's face flushed a deep crimson, and he sank low into the velvet red armchair. Hermione vaguely heard him whisper, "What was I talking about, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione shuffled her feet over the Oriental rug that was on the floor, and she answered slowly, "Well, you said ... that ... uh ... you were saying ... gosh Harry this is hard ... you were telling Draco to kiss you harder ... and ... some other things."  
  
Harry was now so low in his chair that he could and should have been sitting on the floor. "Oh God," he moaned, and then asked Hermione to please leave him alone. She did, and she continued to look back at him as she walked out the portrait-hole.  
  
When she got out of the Common Room, she couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry. She had suspected that Harry was gay, but she had NEVER thought that he would be attracted to MALFOY!   
  
Of course, she reminded herself quickly, you seem to be attracted to a Malfoy as well ... just not the same one.  
  
But, was there any difference?  
  
She was leaning on the wall next to the Fat Lady, pondering this question, when Professor Malfoy walked past. Her heart began to race, and she watched his eyes intently for some recognition. Just before he passed her, his eyes glanced over her, then he swept through the corridor and was gone. She knew she was probably crazy and hearing things, but she thought she had heard him say, "Keep cool, Lucius."  
  
****  
  
Draco knew, from the moment that he walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, his second one since the term started, that his father was attracted to Hermione Granger. He found it revolting. He wasn't quite sure HOW he knew, but every time his father walked past that stupid Mudblood there was something in the air. Draco wanted to be rid of it. Hadn't his father always been against Mudbloods? Why was he almost flirting with one?  
  
Of course, he wasn't one to talk, he supposed. He was feeling flattered whenever Potter looked him up and down. And, as of late, he had even been getting excited when Potter stared between his legs. He didn't understand it, and he didn't want to admit it, but maybe he was a little attracted to Potter, which was almost as bad as his father and Granger!  
  
Draco saw Harry walking down the corridor. There was no one else around them. Harry slowed as he reached Draco, and Draco could see the unveiled lust in Potter's eyes. Draco, without even meaning to, was becoming aroused to this sensual boy. Potter's eyes were a deep, lucious green that led right into his soul. Draco could see all of his desires etched into his eyes. Harry leaned forward slowly, and Draco realized that he wasn't pulling away. In fact, he noted with some surprise, he was actually leaning to meet Harry's full lips.  
  
"DRACO MALFOY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
****  
  
A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I figure maybe more of you will REVIEW if I leave it like this! :) So, who saw them? And what is going to happen? Hehehe you'll find out, if you REVIEW!! I NEED YOUR SUPPORT IN ORDER TO KEEP WRITING!! SO PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	4. Trouble With Tribbles

A/N: I will be going to Germany from the 14th to the 25th of November, so I'm trying to get as many chapters churned out as possible until that time. So I hope that this chapter satisfies those of you who can't wait to find out what happens.  
  
Yasmin: Thank you SO much for reviewing! You keep my hopes up that people who DON'T REVIEW still enjoy to read what I write. Although I hate reading cliffhangers, I do so enjoy writing them, but I am updating this so that you aren't left hanging (maybe). :-D By the way, I like Snape too, just to let you know ;)  
  
So, without further babbling by me, here comes (dum dum dum) the next chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4 -- Trouble With Tribbles  
  
Hermione returned to her room pondering the meaning of Lucius Malfoy's words, "Keep cool, Lucius." She was positive she had actually heard him say that, but what she wasn't sure of was WHY he had said it. She was an unattractive "Mudblood" who had constantly ruined Lucius' son's chances at being the star student of Hogwarts. Yet, she felt, somewhere deep inside her, that he didn't necessarily see her as such anymore. She realized that nothing could actually ever happen, but she could dream. And so, she did.  
  
The next morning, she awoke feeling very satisfied. The reason? Well, she had Professor Malfoy as a teacher first thing in the morning. And, while many students dreaded having Malfoy's block right after breakfast, Hermione kind of enjoyed it. She dressed quickly and hurried down to breakfast.  
  
When she got to the Great Hall, there was some sort of commotion going on inside. She couldn't push past all the people enough to see what was going on, but it seemed that there was some sort of heated debate going on. She could hear yelling voices, and, to her surprise, one of them sounded like her dear Professor Malfoy's voice.  
  
"Albus, you KNOW for a fact that these students should not be eating this ... slop right before my class!"  
  
Hermione could faintly hear Dumbledore's calm reply. "Professor Malfoy," he said, emphasizing the Professor, "This food has been prepared to the best of the house elves ability, and it is perfectly edible."  
  
Hermione could imagine Lucius' face as he yelled back, "This so-called food is made with pumpkin, which completely demeans the point of me teaching my students about the borus today! You know that the pumpkin withers this beast, and you also should have known that even the SMELL of pumpkin will kill it! I have a borus in my room at this very moment, and there is no point in me having class now with all these children eating PUMPKIN!"  
  
Hermione had pushed her way through the crowd and now could see perfectly the fight that was going on at the Head table. The two professors were standing up, and Lucius had a beet-red face, while Dumbledore looked infinitely calm. Dumbledore apologized, and said that the elves had not been aware of this fact, and that perhaps he could move the class to the end of the day, just for today, so that by the time that the class bagan, the dreaded pumpkin smell would be gone. Lucius didn't look happy with this solution, but he accepted.  
  
Feeling very disappointed, Hermione sat down to eat. Harry was missing, she noted with some interest. He almost never missed meals. She saw Ron walk in, and when he saw her he nodded to her and sat down next to her.   
  
"Hey Ron," she said, "D'you know where Harry is?"  
  
She had unfortunately asked this question of him right when he had a mouthful of pumpkin bread, and he had the disgusting habit of talking with his mouth full. "Mmmmdddnnnnno," he said, spewing bread all over Hermione's front. She looked blankly, and disgustedly, at him, and he swallowed hurriedly. "I dunno," he said again, "And frankly, I don't give a damn. He's been a real asshole lately."  
  
Hermione quickly looked down at her plate. She knew why Harry seemed so distant toward Ron, and she didn't want to give it away. But, he must have noticed, for once, her change in posture, because he asked, "Hey, d'you know why, 'mione?"  
  
She hurriedly shook her head no, but that too gave it away. Ron glared at her and began to pester her.   
  
"What's been going on with Harry? You know and I demand that you tell me!"  
  
She stared at her plate for a minute, then she began to talk in low tones.  
  
****  
  
"DRACO MALFOY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
Draco shoved Harry in his haste to get away from the boy. He swiveled his head quickly, but didn't see the person who had yelled. Harry, who was pretty mad at being shoved, punched him hard in the face, and everything went black.  
  
When Draco awoke, he was in the Infirmiry, with Madam Pomfrey staring at him with a look of concern. "Ah, at last you're awake, Mr. Malfoy," she said anxiously. "Mr. Potter said that you hit that wall pretty hard, and from the look of it I'd say you were practically flying at it! What were you doing running into walls anyway, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Before Draco could retort anything, his father walked into the room. He had a sinister sneer on his face, and his eyes shot daggers into Madam Pomfrey's face. With that look, she went bustling away from Draco's bedside.  
  
"Draco," Lucius started calmly, "how are you feeling?"  
  
Draco was feeling a little nervous, not knowing who had seen him and Harry in the halls and yelled. For all he knew, it could have been his father, and now his father was going to kill him. But, he tried to hide his anxiety, and answered with what he felt was a calm tone.  
  
"I feel like I have a nail in my head, but other than that I'm okay."  
  
Lucius, still calm, replied, "What happened?"  
  
Draco was now more than a little uneasy. He shifted in his bed, hoping to get a position that might convey a little more power. Instead, he managed to make himself feel smaller. Of course, that always happened when his father was around.  
  
"Well, uh, I ran into a wall," Draco said, deciding at once to go with Potter's story. Lucius, however, didn't look like he bought that. He raised his eyebrow and his eyes clouded further.  
  
"Malfoy's do not just 'run into walls'. What really happened? I don't want any bullshit story that Potter cooked up." At Draco's reaction to those words, Lucius smirked and continued. "Yes, my son, I know that Potter made up that excuse for that idiot Pomfrey. But I am smarter. I know that you didn't run into a wall. Now, would you have me find out what happened from outside sources, or would you have me find out from you?"  
  
Draco swallowed with some difficulty. He knew that he would be punished either way, but he wasn't entirely sure which punishment would be worse.  
  
But, before he had to decide whether to tell his father about his ... newfound friend ... Dumbledore walked into the room. Lucius spun around and scowled at the sight of the Headmaster. Draco was relieved, and although he didn't show that in his face, Dumbledore seemed to realize his feeling. Lucius shot a quick glare at Draco, then swept out of the room, without a word to Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore slowly walked up to Draco's bed, and began to speak in low tones.  
  
****  
  
Harry was in the Common Room, sitting in one of the plush crimson armchairs by the fire. After bringing Draco to Madam Pomfrey, he had left the Hospital Wing and gone to the Gryffindor Common Room. He was sitting, thinking about Draco, when Ron walked into the room.  
  
"Hi Harry," Ron said slowly.  
  
Harry turned around in the chair and smiled at Ron. "Hey, Ron, I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry for being snippy at you earlier."  
  
Ron stared at his feet while Harry apologized. He then said quickly, "Well, Harry, see the thing is I know about you and your ... problem."  
  
Harry looked at him in confusion. The fire cast shadows on his face that seemed to only deepen his sense of bewilderment. "What problem?" Then, Harry realized what Ron was talking about and why he was blushing so badly. "Hermione TOLD you?!"  
  
Ron nodded and continued his "speech" even more rapidly, "And I just wanted to let you know that I don't like the thought, but I don't want to stop being friends with you just because you're ... you know."  
  
Harry curled his upper lip in disgust. "'Just because I'm ... I know?'" he mimicked angrily, "Yes, Ron, I'm gay, and if that bothers you so fucking much, then just get out of my face!"  
  
Ron's face also bunched up in anger, and he retorted, "Fine! Why don't you just go and fuck your new boyfriend, that filthy Malfoy!"  
  
"Maybe I WILL!" Harry yelled as Ron raced out of the Common Room.  
  
Harry angrily stormed up the stairs to the boy's dormitory, and almost ripped his bedcurtains down by pulling them across his bed. He covered his face with his head, and tried to stop thinking about Ron by dreaming about Draco and the kiss that could have been.  
  
Of course, it hadn't been, because of that person who yelled. "Who saw us?" Harry thought to himself. "Oh well, it's not too important," he thought, and went to sleep.  
  
****  
  
A/N: Hehehe I'm evil I know. But I hope to write another chapter and update this tomorrow, before I leave for GERMANY! Hahaha. If I don't then you people will just have to wait for me to get back! :-D While you're waiting, REVIEW!!! 


	5. To Dream or Not To Dream

A/N: Okay, I finally decided that I suppose I will put some good old fashioned smut in this chapter. I'm not sure if I will write this chapter to move the plot along. I may, and I may not ... because I am God! Hehehehe at least with this story! ^_^   
  
Anyway, onward and upward! Hehehehe.   
  
Oh yeah, I decided to add another point of view. Lucius will be appearing. Perhaps not very often, but I needed to toy with him for a while. ^_^   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Chapter 5 -- To Dream Or Not To Dream   
  
After talking to Ron, Hermione knew that he would confront Harry. She wasn't looking forward to seeing Harry's reaction, so she decided to bury herself in the library for a while.   
  
She settled into an unused corner, and dusted off her favorite Hogwarts book, "Hogwarts, A History". As she sunk low into the oversized, plush armchair, she heard a voice that made her sit up straight, her ears perked. Lucius!   
  
"I don't know what to do. This girl, she's ... intoxicating. And worse, she's a student. And ... even worse than that, she's not even pureblood."   
  
Hermione peered through an opening in one of the shelves, and found that Lucius was right on the other side. Who was he talking to?   
  
"I can't help feeling this way about her." Hermione saw the blond's head shake slowly, and then heard him say in a low voice, "All right, Lucius, just go to bed and forget about her."   
  
_He's talking to himself? About me?_ Hermione couldn't help thinking as she watched Lucius hurry out of the library. She sat for a moment, stiff, thinking about the one-sided conversation she had heard. Then, she decided to try and concentrate on her book. She sank into the red chair and opened the history. Her eyelids drooped as she read, and she found that it was quite warm in the spot she was sitting. "Maybe, I'll just rest my eyes," she said softly, and her eyelids closed.   
  
******   
  
Lucius walked through the cold, dark dungeons toward his living space. He wrapped his cloak tighter around him. _Damn that foolish Dumbledore,_ he thought angrily, as the cold bit through his cloak and chilled him to the bone, _can't even keep this fucking castle warm!_ His long, blond hair flowed down his back, and ended at his waist. It was thick, and gave Lucius a little protection on his neck, from the cold.   
  
He reached his chamber, and after giving the password, stepped into it. The warmth was blissful. Lucius couldn't help the smile that came to his lips. _At least the old coot has enough sense to keep me happy in here,_ he thought, as he stripped his cloak from his shoulders. He slowly undressed, staring in the mirror at his beautiful, toned body. At last, he was in nothing, and sighing, he laid in bed, and tried to sleep without dreams.   
  
_ Her lips brushed against his slightly, teasingly. She wanted him to savour this feeling. He felt a fluttering in his stomach, and he slowly ran his hand through her long, brown hair. She kissed him again, with agonizing gentleness. Her hand was on his cheek, and she caressed his cheek, then his neck. She slowly, always slowly, began to place pressure on the kiss, making it deeper. More intimate.   
  
He let his lips part, just enough for her to slip her tongue in. As her tongue met his, he felt the heat of her mouth, and he couldn't take the wait. He slipped one of his hands lower, down to her waist. He pulled her shirt out of her pants, and cautiously slid his hand up her bare skin, to meet with her breast. She wasn't wearing a bra, he noted with surprise, but the thought was banished as he felt the hard tip of her nipple extending to his fingertips. He pushed against it, and he felt, and heard, her moan of pleasure. He smiled as he pulled away from their kiss, and pushed her down onto his bed. He would take her this night.   
  
She wanted him now. As he watched her, she removed her shirt, and unbuttoned her pants. He also removed his shirt, but he wanted her to take off his pants, so he left them on. He moved toward the bed, and she smiled seductively. He laid on top of her, and again his hands moved to her breasts. He rubbed her nipple in between two of his fingers, and she moaned. He gathered her right breast in his hand, and drew his mouth down to it. Instead of engulfing the nipple within him, like she expected, he began to rub a finger across it, while breathing his hot breath on it. The combined heat of his breath and the friction made her gasp, and he smiled as her hips bucked. She was ready for the next level.   
  
He was very aroused by her. His erection was becoming painful, being trapped in the tight pants that he wore. However, he would not let his pleasure come before he let her know how good, just how good, a lover Lucius Malfoy was.   
  
He slipped one hand down toward her crotch, while his other hand paid attention to her breast. He kept in eye contact with her. Always. Her eyes were full of lust, and when his hand met the warm, slightly moist skin of her crotch, she moaned lightly, and her eyes begged him to take her. But, he would make her wait. Oh, yes, he would.   
  
His fingers slipped in between the lips, and found her hot button. He wanted to play with her; he pressed down lightly. Her legs twitched, and she let a gasp loose. He knew that she would enjoy what he had to give her. He slowly pressed again, while moving his fingers in a forward-backward motion. She groaned with pleasure, and her hand reached out to his groin, ripping the fabric when she got there. As his erection grew into full view, her lustful eyes looked at it, and widened. Taking him into her hands, she began to run one hand up and down the shaft, while her other hand massaged the base. The friction began to take it's toll on Lucius, and he moved his fingers faster inside her. She was bucking against him, eager for his fingers to slip off of her button and into her hole. He whispered huskily, "Be patient love."   
  
"God, fuck me, Lucius!" she replied, as an orgasm rocked her. She was pulling on his penis, rubbing faster and faster, making him want her so much. He couldn't take the heat anymore. He positioned himself over her, pulling his wet fingers from her crotch. His pulsing penis was aching for the tight opening, and he placed the head against her. She felt the hot point, and shoved her hips wildly against him. She was now in control, even though she was under him. She was pushing and pulling. She rolled him, so that she was on top, and she began to pump. Slowly at first, then, as the pleasure became intense, she began to rock and ride harder and faster. She kept changing positions, so that each insertion hit a new, raw nerve. She was groaning so loudly, that Lucius was sure everyone in the castle could hear. Of course, he was just as loud.   
  
Faster and faster, the world spinning as each insertion brought them closer to the limit. As one, they both screamed, and the world became black. _   
  
Lucius awoke with a start, and realized that his bed was soaked. He looked down, and saw what the mess consisted of. He curled his lip in disgust with himself, and got up to get his wand and clean up the mess. He would, of course, tell no one of this dream.   
  
******   
  
Hermione woke too, at the same instant. She was still in the library, and to her embarrassment her hand was down her pants. She was extremely wet, and her face went hot at the thought of anyone seeing, or hearing, what she had done. She quickly got up and looked around the library. Luckily, it was closed, and no one had realized she was still in there.   
  
She walked swiftly to the Common Room, still not quite believing what she had just dreamed.   
  
******   
  
A/N: Okay, so I've never written a sex scene before. Just don't flame me too badly. And yes, I know I didn't put any Draco/Harry in this chapter. You'll just have to wait to see what happens to them. ^_^ Review while you're waiting. 


	6. Oh The Angst

A/N: Okay, so it took me a little while to get this next chapter. I'm pretty impressed by the fact that everyone thinks I wrote a good sex scene. I'm sort of surprised too, since I've never done it before. Anyway, here's the chapter everyone's been waiting for, with Draco and Harry.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Chapter 6 -- Oh The Angst   
  
Harry sat in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was quite late for him to be awake, but he hadn't been able to sleep for very long. He kept thinking about the arguement with Ron. _Why does he have to be so ... so homophobic?_ Harry thought angrily as he sat glaring into the fire.   
  
He didn't know how long he sat there, thinking about Ron, before his thoughts lazily drifted to Draco Malfoy. Harry knew that Draco was still in the Infirmiry, recovering from his little run-in with the "wall." Harry couldn't help but smile at the thought of Draco's purely cut face staring at him in shock after being punched. It had been a priceless moment. Of course, it would have been better if they had been able to kiss first ...   
  
With the thought of Draco in his head, Harry began to drift in and out of conciousness.   
  
Hearing a whispered password at the painting of the Common Room, Harry tried to focus enough to decifer who was coming into the Room at this un-godly hour. Turning around in his chair, he squinted his eyes, and saw the face that could only be one person.   
  
"Hermione?" he asked in a choked, sleepy voice.   
  
She jumped, and looked at him like she was a deer caught in the headlights. "Harry!" she said, a little too quickly, "I -- I didn't see you there!"   
  
Harry noticed that she had moved her hand behind her back, and he rubbed his eyes, trying to make them focus clearly. "What are you doing coming in so late, Mione?"   
  
Harry definitely noticed the way that her eyes moved back and forth from the floor to the wall. She was pointedly not looking at him. "Uh, I was just in the library, that's all Harry. Look, it is rather late, and I need to go to bed."   
  
Before she ran off to her room, Harry knew that he smelled something on her. Something that he had _never_ smelled on Hermione before. It was the smell of a woman's arousal.   
  
Trying to put those unpleasant thoughts about his best friend out of his head, Harry decided to go to the Infirmiry, and perhaps try to patch things up with Draco.   
  
******   
  
After Dumbledore left the Infirmiry, Draco laid back on the bed, and tried to clear his head. Thoughts were flying around so fast that even if he tried to catch them, he probably wouldn't be able to. Thoughts about Harry, about his feelings for Harry, about his father and what his father would think of him, thoughts about what his father was doing with that Mudblood Granger, thoughts about what Dumbledore had told him. Oh, yes, thoughts about what Dumbledore had told him. Draco could grasp those right away.   
  
His icy blue eyes narrowed as he realized that the Headmaster knew about Harry and him. He also realized that Dumbledore knew who had called out to Draco and Harry, just as they were about to experience the most blissful thing that two boys, no, men, could experience. Of course, the old fool hadn't _told_ Draco any of this, but he had hinted at it, and Draco wasn't stupid.   
  
Closing his eyes, he sighed lightly, and his mind turned to the thought of Hermione and his father. Disgusting. However, if his father _was_ fucking the Mudblood, then Draco would have leverage. Leverage enough to even tell his father about his desire to have a go at Harry.   
  
Ah, Harry. The blond sighed again, but this time, his sigh was one of desire, rather than disgust and mild annoyance. Thinking of the dark-haired, emerald-eyed boy, Draco got chills. Slipping his hand slowly down his chest, he thought of those gorgeous, full lips, leaning in towards him. He thought of the light hand on his cheek as their lips almost touched. His hand slid into his pants, and he slowly ran one finger over the head of his manhood.   
  
A small moan escaped Draco as he imagined Harry watching him; Harry touching him. His hand began to stroke, lightly at first, then harder, and faster. Every few seconds, his hips would lift of their own accord, and he felt close. So close.   
  
The sound of a male clearing his throat brought Draco to sit up straight, pulling his hand quickly out of his pants. When he saw Harry, his hand went back down to his crotch. Something in the boy's eyes made him want to finish. He wanted Harry to see him in ecstasy. Moving his hand faster than ever, he maintained eye contact with Harry. He could tell the effect he was having. Harry's eyes were glazing, and he was breathing harder. His hand had strayed to his own crotch. Draco moved himself faster still, and with a long groan all the heat and energy came blasting out of him. Harry, too, released, at the same moment, and although they were solo, they felt more connected than ever.   
  
Draco felt a blush come to his face as Harry walked away, without saying a word. He didn't know how he was going to be able to face Harry, or anyone else for that matter, in the morning. 


	7. Lucious Lucius

A/N: Well, I have gotten inspiration all of a sudden, and I don't know how, so I will be continuing the story now. :) Enjoy!   
  
Thanks to athena-31516 for your kind reviews. I write for you now ... hehehe.   
  
Thanks also to Pepsi for getting me back in the mood. :)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Chapter 7 -- Lucious Lucius   
  
After cleaning the soaking sheets on his bed, the older Malfoy decided to make himself a cup of tea, to calm his senses. Conjuring the cup, he sat on an emerald green couch in his chambers, and placed his tea on a table next to the couch. Bringing his hand up to his neck, he massaged it slowly.   
  
"Lucius, what are you doing?" he asked himself softly. "You keep dreaming about that ... that girl! She doesn't deserve the pureness that is you."   
  
Still rubbing his neck slowly, he closed his eyes and sighed. There was another matter weighing heavily on his mind. His son, Draco.   
  
That boy was bound to get himself in trouble, especially if he was thinking about Harry Potter the way that Lucius thought he was. If his son turned out to be in love with Potter -- the thought was too disgusting for Lucius to finish, and he shook his head violently to try and remove it from his mind.   
  
Of course, wasn't he thinking the same awful thoughts about Miss Granger? With her beautiful long hair, and her deep brown eyes ...   
  
Lucius let his hand run down his chest before he stopped himself. "No, Lucius, not again," he said forcefully. He stood and looked around the room for his robes. Seeing the dark black cloth laying on the floor next to his bed, he stooped and picked it up, brushing his blond hair out of his face as he straightened. Sighing deeply, he pulled his cloak over his shoulders, and wrapped himself tightly, before deciding to take a walk. He needed to clear his head.   
  
******   
  
When Hermione got back to her room, she let out a breath that she realized she had been holding ever since her encounter with Harry. She couldn't believe that he had been up. What if he had noticed her ... well, she didn't want to think about that.   
  
As she climbed into her four poster bed, and pulled the curtains around it, she couldn't stop thinking about her dream. He had felt so real to her. Every movement; how could she have possibly dreamed all that by herself? She had never been with anyone before... how could it have possibly been so realistic?   
  
The warmth that had eminated from his body. How he moaned her name into her ear when he came. It had all been so...   
  
Hermione shook her head softly. This was no way to help her get to sleep.   
  
Closing her eyes, she tried to put thoughts of the elegant older Malfoy out of her head. However, after just a few moments, she heard a muffled thump and opened her eyes to see a shadow coming towards her bed curtains. Sitting up quickly, she wrapped the blankets closer around her, as a white hand reached for the curtain and pulled it back.   
  
******   
  
Harry couldn't go back to the Common Room, not after what he had witnessed in the Hospital Wing.   
  
With a sigh, and the thought of the beautifully chiseled body of Draco Malfoy, Harry began to walk towards the Prefect's Bathroom. Thanks to some connections he had, he was able to get into the Bathroom, although the password was changed every year.   
  
Reaching the bathroom, he walked in, and with a smile remembered his first time in this bathroom. The Tri-Wizard Tournament had been in full swing, and he had taken a bubble bath in that Olympic-pool sized bathtub. Remembering the way the hot water and bubbles had caressed his body, and feeling still more than a little aroused by his encounter with Draco, he filled the bathtub with warm water. Turning the bubble faucet, a rush of foamy bubbles, smelling of vanilla, filled the water.   
  
Stripping down slowly, Harry slipped into the water, and sighed with satisfaction. Closing his eyes, he moved his hand over his chest under the water. The water heightened his sense of touch, and he gave another sigh, and a smile of satisfaction came over his face.   
  
"What the hell have you and Draco been doing?"   
  
Harry jolted into a sitting position at the voice. It was the same voice that had yelled at Draco for almost kissing Harry. This time, though, Harry recognized the voice as more than just that.   
  
Turning slowly to face the person who had spoken, Harry swallowed, and replied, "Nothing, Professor Snape," and seeing the look on Snape's face, he added, "really."   
  
Snape's face was a mixture of jealousy, rage, and... Harry couldn't believe it, but it was there. Desire. 


End file.
